


【史雷米库】魔法

by teasukaet



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, toz
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasukaet/pseuds/teasukaet
Summary: 【中国语注意】△《Tales Of Zestiria》- 史雷×米库里欧△ 歌词衍生文，天族史雷和带了X任导师的米库里欧设定，捏造有△ 思维混乱，角色偏差，禁止转载，食用不适请点X退出△ 上下篇完结





	

　【向一无所有的日子道别】

　　莱拉站在年幼的导师身后，看着跟新任导师讨论得兴高采烈的史雷，再看看不远处低垂着眉眼的米库里欧，轻轻地叹了一口气。

　　最先意识到米库里欧不同寻常的人，并不是史雷。

　　史雷将米库里欧从遗迹里拉上来的时候，依然维持着17岁的模样，不，甚至比导师时期更为年幼也说不定。自史雷沉睡后，时间过去了太久太久，以至于连莱拉和米库里欧都无法分辨现在的史雷是否和当年一模一样。

　　对天族而言，史雷太过年轻了。

　　只是那笑容、那眉眼、那份热烈的执着与纯粹，一如往昔。转生后的天族只能记得曾经对他而言最为重要的人和事物，对史雷而言，只能从米库里欧和遗迹的存在去追溯几乎不留下任何踪迹的导师记忆。好在艾多娜他们都还是活力四射的老人家，并不介意你一言我一语当传说讲给他听。

　　然而莱拉注意到，最该高兴的那个人，只有当史雷看着他、亦或是其他人过来打趣时，才会露出些微的笑容。

　　 

　　这并不像是莱拉所认识的米库里欧。她清楚的记得他们默契十足的样子，记得米库里欧会为史雷一句话而玩心大起。他本就是怕生又优雅的孩子，像是某种不知名的花朵般存在于某个角落，史雷的笑容则是能让所有人发现花的阳光。这比喻很烂俗，但莱拉想不出其他的了。

　　这两个人似乎生来就应该在一起，以前是，现在是，未来也是。

　　史雷消失后，米库里欧一个人在出地呆了三天，就收拾了手头的遗迹纪录跟着莱拉回到了海兰德王国。用他的话说，与其闲着不如先把该做的事情做好——跟着导师走天下就可以尽情去遗迹探险。末了白发的少年抱着胳膊露出轻蔑的笑：“这次他可比不过我了。”

　　大家谁都没说话。这个“他”是谁不言而喻。莱拉想着他们两个究竟有多少梦想在这场流传后世的旅行中实现、又有多少再也无法实现呢？

　　他没说出这场比赛的最终时限，似乎也成了理所当然。

　　米库里欧话里话外的意思，仿佛导师之旅只是他们两个人午后吃撑了不想睡懒觉偷偷跑出村子的小小探险一样。

　　而那个不在这里的人，仅仅只是去森林里玩耍，太过开心忘了回来吃晚饭那样简单。

　　 

　　当罗泽之后的新任导师尘埃落定，继瑟鲁盖后，艾莉夏的生命也走到了尽头。躺在床上面带微笑的女性，依稀能从疲惫的容颜里看到少女时代一丝不苟的严谨模样。莱拉站在她面前，听着她轻快地回忆起那段时光，提出了自己一直想问的问题：

　　“艾莉夏……那个时候与你分别，你有恨过史雷，不，恨过我们吗？”

　　有谁能真正释怀？艾莉夏也是，那孩子也是。病床上的王女缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

　　“说不恨是假的吧。我也想要和你们一同旅行，也想过为什么没有人挽留我，为什么偏偏是我作为从士会给史雷带来那么大负担……对了，我有嫉妒过罗泽哦！”

　　不过罗泽是个好人，我也很喜欢她。艾莉夏浅绿色的眸子里透着笑意。

　　“再给你一次机会的话——”

　　当艾莉夏离队时，莱拉并没有挽留。少女眼中的不舍与不甘，每个人都看得清清楚楚。同样的，她身上负担的重任，比导师和天族所想象的要更为严峻和沉重。并非他们挽留，这个少女就能说一句“好，我放弃”留下来这么简单的事情。

　　“我还是会离开你们。”

　　艾莉夏轻轻闭上眼睛：“我是海兰德王国的王女，并没有随心所欲的资格。我为这个国家寻找未来才会认识史雷，自然也会因为这个离开他。”

　　少女时代青涩的美好的回忆终归会被责任淡化。王室倾轧、战火纷飞、恩师背叛、人心涣散……比起广阔天地里的壮丽景色和旅途中的人情冷暖，这些才是艾莉夏的世界。

　　“莱拉，你会问这个就代表你还不明白史雷和米库里欧做出的决定。”艾莉夏睁开眼睛微笑道：“现实不是童话故事。每个人都肩负着责任，无法出于喜欢和爱就去放弃自己应尽的义务。”

　　正如她不止一次出于个人理由离开他们，正如史雷为了这片大地陷入沉睡，正如米库里欧选择再次跟随导师。

　　“其实过了这么多年，什么事情都过去了。”艾莉夏喃喃道：“比起人类的生老病死，一直看着这个世界的天族更加可怜。”

　　“若是那个人决定要离开，这次请你挽留他，哪怕是为了海兰德王室……”王女请求道：“我有了可以陪伴的人，这么多年已经足够幸福，面对死亡我并不会感到害怕。可是那个人却什么都没有了。”

　　这理由太牵强，说出口就会被对方发觉是变相的怜悯和同情了吧？“反正他也是因为责任再次来到这里跟随导师不是吗”这样的想法，她们两人都没有过，对方也清楚这一点……能成功吗？

　　但如果不留下他，给予他其他东西……迎来死亡的那天，他会为自己的一无所有而悲伤恸哭吧。毕竟他们谁也不知道，史雷是否真的能回来。几年、几十年、几百年……当他醒来的时候，是否还是人类，是否还能活接下来的几十年……

　　莱拉却说不出一个“不”字，因为艾莉夏紧接着说出口的话，让她没有任何反驳的力气。

　　“让米库里欧带着这样寂寞的梦想去旅行，实在太残忍了……请尽量创造新的回忆留给他吧。”年迈的王女闭上眼睛，“他们约好的，要一起走遍全世界的遗迹……现在，只有一个人的旅行，又算什么呢？”

　　给他尽可能多的美好回忆。很多很多的，人们的微笑，年幼的导师，任性的天族，山川、大地、天空、海洋……这个世界。

　　艾莉夏的世界就在这里，人类与天族共存的美好世界。善良的王女想要告诉温柔的天族，这份导师拼尽全力留下的宝物有多么的珍贵，想请他继续活下去。

　　即使是一个人，也要幸福地活下去。

　　 

　　他们即将带领第四位导师的时候，米库里欧决定离开，莱拉只能说出“请一路小心”这样平淡的台词。“请你留在这里”之类的，她怎么也说不出口。即使她答应过艾莉夏。

　　已经足够了吧，这个人的父亲、母亲，抚养他长大的爷爷，甚至连最重要的伙伴都已经失去，又有什么理由让他留在这里？

　　旅行途中米库里欧不止一次回到过王都，像是抱着某种不切实际的希望——然而时间流逝，当湖中少女的童话慢慢变成人尽皆知的导师传说，当人类走在街上不小心撞到天族也只是笑笑，世界变化那么大，海兰德却依然没有任何他所期待的事情来打破某种僵局。莱拉听米库里欧给一任又一任的导师讲述瀑布后的宝藏、山林里从未见过的绚烂景色、遗迹里布满尘埃的传奇古籍……语气从兴致勃勃到冷静稳重。原本如清泉般的少年，慢慢变成一潭幽静的湖水。当他偶尔蹦出充满老头子气势的吐槽，莱拉会和艾多娜一起微笑起来。

　　从没有一个叫做史雷的人陪伴在他身边，仿佛踏遍全世界的遗迹只是米库里欧一个人的梦想。米库里欧孤零零地回到这里，再孤零零地离开。偶尔会因为导师的请求留下一些日子，但也不会太久。如他所言，跟某个人较劲一样，他持续着孤单一人的梦想。

　　莱拉想起当年在地下遗迹里，有个白色的少年愤怒地吼着“别自以为是，你真以为那是你一个人的梦想吗”——那个时候，他得到了“这是我们的梦想”这样的答案。然而莱拉过了很久才知道，因为那是史雷的梦想，所以才会是米库里欧的梦想。

　　像是为了回应这份看不到尽头的思念，在漫长的看不见尽头的黑夜里，有光芒照进来了。

　　莱拉无法想象他们两人重逢的场景，似乎发生什么都是理所当然。听史雷的叙述，好像只有一个感动的握手和浅浅的拥抱那样简单。很快的，就像是史雷真的只是去森林里玩耍归来那样简单，米库里欧迅速的恢复了几百年前的模式，吐槽打闹一条没少，好像他的朋友只贪玩了一晚上……不，大概只有一下午。

　　这并不正常。她决定跟史雷谈谈。

　　 

　　 

　　【穿越悠长幽深的遥夜】

　　史雷将自己与米库里欧的重逢形容为一场从深夜里醒来的梦。

　　温柔的绵长的细腻的悲伤的梦境，宛如黑暗的河流。当他醒来的时候，记忆被梦魇啃噬，最先朦胧透出的就是那个白色的影子：声音，微笑，约定……他天真的想着只要再次见面一切都能回到过去，就好像他们从未经历过离别。像是为了回应这份心意，米库里欧被他拉上来后，除去最初那个温情的拥抱和一如既往的对拳再无其他。他们两人本也不是会痛哭流泪欢庆重逢的主，除去最初的抱怨和打闹，似乎一切都恢复了原本的按部就班。

　　偶尔他会发现，米库里欧看向自己的眼神格外的复杂，笑容却温和得像是在看一个孩子。扎比达会偷偷摸摸地凑过来问他米宝是不是转性了，史雷只有苦笑的份儿。

　　他本可以笑着说“没有啊”来结束这个话题，却不知道现在这份自信在哪里。

　　 

　　与玛奥特拉斯在一起的时候，史雷摒弃了作为人类的自己，站在一个神明的角度去审视这片大地。所谓的沉睡，与其说是半个死人，不如说是将灵魂升华到和神明同等的境界，进行完全忘我的神依。史雷觉得这感觉很奇妙，与另一个“人”完全共享五感，或许会受到感染忘记自己也说不定。

　　但唯独净化大地这件事，是绝对不会忘记的。

　　净化了赫鲁达鲁夫后，年轻的导师已经感受不到疲惫，却会感慨每一寸土地原来都需要细细的观察和净化，像是打扫无处下脚的脏乱房间，收拾干净后显得格外利落。格林伍德的冬天十分短暂，相对的，春天显得格外漫长。净化后的土壤长出熙熙攘攘的花朵，草叶的香气会让旅人驻足让孩童嬉戏。沉睡的导师像个失去了躯壳的魂魄，只能呆呆地跟着玛奥特拉斯慢慢行走在大地上。

　　说是行走，更像是一种渗透。慢慢的连自己是谁都完全忘记，起初还能嗅到花朵的芬芳，听到风的声音，看到人们的笑容，尝到雨的味道……下雨的时候，史雷会想，龙还真是便利啊都不会怕淋。后来看到穿过自己手心的雨滴才忍不住苦笑：什么呀，明明自己也一样嘛。

　　再后来，经过火之神殿时，他心血来潮想试试熔岩的温度，结果穿过灼流的，是白色的龙爪。

　　啊，是了。自己已经不是人类了。这是什么时候发生的事情呢？是为了什么，自己决定沉睡的？啊，说到底，现在这个生物不是我吗？

　　有过……真正的自己，这种东西吗？

　　漫长的漫长的漫长的时间。长到史雷自己都以为自己本就是一条叫玛奥特拉斯的龙，当万物和天族表达崇敬的时候，他已经完全没有任何想法。

　　好像刚开始……还感到惶恐来着？他想着。

　　一年一年又一年。碧空如洗，小小的白花盛放的程度像是永远不会厌倦，风吹过去的时候，柔软的样子让他想起什么人的头发。

　　十分柔软，微卷，不算很蓬松，手感很好。那个人是谁？

　　白色的巨龙终于找到了永恒生命里的新乐趣，打发时间也好化解无聊也好，它兴致勃勃地将净化大地当做一个乐趣而不再是单纯的工作。有时候它停留在一个地方会想，为什么要去找呢，明明想不起来。

　　他连自己是谁都忘了。唯独会记得那一地轻柔的白花……只有这个并不能想起那个人所有的事情，但也不会忘记。白色的龙在格林伍德的土地上遛弯儿一样地巡回着，偶尔它觉得自己像个小偷，在寻找一份本不属于自己的宝藏，却固执地想要占为己有。

　　对，那个人本来就是他的。即使他变成了它，也不会忘记。

　　这混乱的自称会让它在一个地方走走停停，甚至刚刚走过就会再次回去。他偶尔会听到龙低沉的呼气声，像是无奈的叹息。“或许我本来并不是龙？”这样的想法也仅仅持续了一秒，迅速的，“他”会再次被“它”而取代。

　　毕竟这片大地比他所想象的更为辽阔。污秽像是净化不完一样，就算走过去再立刻走回来依然有事儿可以干，很忙，忙的没时间去思念不在身边的那个人。

　　那个，比任何人都重要的，旅途的起点。

　　 

　　龙形的神明在格林伍德无聊的转起了圈圈。路过罗伦斯王国的时候看到与佣兵头子举杯痛饮的骑士团长，他看起来是个好人，龙心想。

　　“这么多年过去了，结果再也没见过XX啊。”男人的声音带着了然于胸的遗憾。那个名字，龙无论如何也听不清。真奇怪啊，它心想，明明自己的听力是全世界最好的不是吗？我可是神明啊。

　　“或许这一任的导师能找到他。”佣兵说道，“挚友啊，传说代代流传，大家都记得的话，当他出现会被立刻认出来。”

　　“以那孩子的性格，会吓一大跳吧。”

　　“哈哈哈哈，我还真想看看哪。”佣兵大笑起来。之后他们的交谈变得平静，当佣兵提出要归乡，龙敏锐地感受到了骑士团长心中的寂寞。

　　为什么人类这么容易寂寞……它心想。有人离开，是这么悲伤的事吗？

　　它走过的土地会恢复活力，雨露花草都带着感激，人类却会因为这么多的事情寂寞，万物却不会。它也从来没有被哪个天族拦下说“请不要走”……事实上，骑士团长也没有这么跟佣兵说。

　　好像也曾经有人这样站在过自己身边，同样没有说出任何挽留的话语。

　　……好奇怪。白色的龙努力回忆着，却始终想不起陪伴自己的另一条龙是什么样子。想想也不对，明明玛奥特拉斯是独一无二的神明，又怎么会有另一条龙。

　　然而那份熟悉和亲切的感觉，像是从出生起就陪伴着自己一样愈发清晰。

　　 

　　它见到过撑着伞在山上伫立许久的地之天族，少女寂寞的表情让它偷偷揣测是不是失去了家人。不远处站着短发的少女和不知如何是好只能一个劲讲冷笑话的火之天族。少女回来了，打闹了一会，女孩子们都默默地不说话。

　　“你们见到XXXX了吗？”短发的少女问道。

　　地之天族淡淡地回答，“也差不多该习惯了吧，每年这时候他除了卡姆兰还有别的地方去吗？”

　　“艾多娜……”火之天族垂下了眼睛。

　　“别可怜我。我是有家人的，那家伙也有，只是现在不在，又不是永远不回来。走吧。”少女收起伞，开始使唤人了。

　　短发的人类少女笑了起来：“是啊，我也希望他的家人能回来。”

　　“可是我明明没有家人，为什么会觉得她们那么难过？”龙这样想着，继续走着。“好像我自己也有点难过。”

　　我有过家人吗？开玩笑，龙安慰着自己，明明它只有一个人。

　　……啊咧？我不是龙吗？

 

　　它看到戴着帽子的风之天族在酒吧泡妹子，任性不羁的浪子似乎没有任何值得挂念的事情。

　　有人问他：“嘿，扎比达，当救世主的感觉如何？”

　　左拥右抱的男人大笑起来：“糟透了！我只是个陪衬好吗，真正的救世主又不是我！”

　　少女们笑着拥住他，听他讲述半真半假的导师之旅。天族的男人压了压帽檐，飞快地掩住眼睛里的那一份怀念。

　　“笨蛋一样的导师。”他说，“也没什么不敢承认的，他不见了之后这世界好像有点无聊。”

　　不过那个最寂寞的人肯定不是我啦！他豪放地笑着，又喝了一大口啤酒。

　　白色的龙觉得，这人可能有被虐倾向。

　　 

　　它偶尔会回到海兰德的王都。湖之少女传说的发源地，不知何时开始有了欢声笑语，母亲们会讲导师的传说给孩子们当睡前故事。圣剑祭开始了，大街小巷喜气洋洋，年轻人会跳起欢快的舞蹈。

　　好像很久以前，自己也站在过这里。要是那时候有一点点的余暇和他一起去哪里逛逛就好了……

　　龙呆了一下。啊，就是刚刚，好像就要想起什么了？

　　净炎入灯的仪式上，将头发盘起来的金发王女走上前去，点燃了火把。

　　“愿人类和天族可以和平共存。愿在这片大地上，永远不会有任何纷争。”

　　她看向身边局促不安的、有着同样绿色眼眸的孩子，露出安慰的笑容：“如果导师再来到这个国家，不要害怕他和天族，和他们一起努力吧。”

　　“为了天族吗？”孩子小声地问道。

　　“嗯……”王女想了想，点点头：“就当是为了某个天族吧。或者为了格林伍德的和平？”

　　奇怪的逻辑。它想了想，好像它是为了世界和平这种事情决定旅行的？

　　为了什么？为了天族？这理由像玩笑一样，作为一个神明的我，会为了一个天族去净化世界？

　　……为什么那么肯定是“一个天族”呢？ 

　　 

　　时间漫长得像停止了一样。有天它看到那位佣兵打开信件，脸上的震惊和悲伤达到了最大化。

　　“是吗，我的挚友啊……还有海兰德的王女，终于连您也……”

　　他的叹息最终淹没在急促的咳嗽声中。白色的龙这才注意到，他的头发不知不觉已经变得花白。

　　它溜溜达达回到海兰德的王都，并没能找到绿色眸子的王女。站在圣剑祭上意气风发的姑娘不知道去了哪里，站在新一轮圣剑祭上的，俨然是那个幼小的孩童，有着同样的绿色眼睛，却已经长大成人。

　　它倒是看到了躺在床上面带微笑的优雅妇人。以及坐在她旁边的火之天族。曾经被悲伤和痛苦压垮的湖之少女，已经蜕变成坚强的主神。

　　玛奥特拉斯对人类的寿命并没有概念。它只是觉得，大概这个人也快要不见了。像信中的骑士团长一样，像那位看完信的老佣兵一样。

　　当他们不见的时候，会立起小小的石碑，会有人露出悲伤和寂寞的表情。

　　它很不喜欢那表情。但看到有人这么被活着的人怀念，多少会感到一点安慰。这个人来到这个世界上并不是一无所有，他们来到这里得到关爱和幸福，又怀抱他人的思念离开……这是个美好的过程。即使很悲伤。

　　然而女性们的对话让它呆住了。

　　一无所有的人，真的会有这样的人吗？

　　 

　　它决定停留一段时间满足一下自己的好奇心。在妇人剩下的时间里，龙悄悄地观察着这个国家。

　　即使是龙，也没法评判这个国家哪里不好。毕竟人类的世界纷争肯定有，家长里短吵闹打架少不了，但治世太平比什么都好。人类的死亡就是在等待一本书的结局，它现在在等待的并不是结局，而是这本书里的一位过客。至于这个国家，就像是这本书里圆满的世界观，或者说一个美好的花园，有人除虫拔草，精心修整成现在的样子供人观赏。玛奥特拉斯心想，这个人还真是努力啊。

　　它偶尔会看到妇人跟现在的当权者对话，提到某个名字或导师的传说时展现怀念的笑容，带着小小的遗憾。

　　玛奥特拉斯等的有点不耐烦了。它觉得要么自己会睡着，要么立刻离开。人类的寿命对神而言很短暂，它只是想看看那个寂寞又悲伤的人什么样子罢了，等待别人的死实在不像它的作风。更何况，它并不希望这位王女死去。

　　有人走进来了。他似乎刚刚结束旅行，风尘仆仆的样子连那位火之天族都微微皱起眉头苦笑起来。而白色的龙看到他的那个刹那，全身如坠冰窟。

　　“米库里欧。”王女微笑着呼唤着白色的少年的名字，“欢迎回来。”

　　“说什么欢迎，明明根本不想我回来吧。连最后一面都不想见到我吗？”少年无奈地说着，“我回来了，艾莉夏。”

　　“哎呀，当年罗泽也没有告诉过我史雷的事情呀。”

　　“最后还不是告诉你了。”米库里欧叹气，“还有，老太太的事情不要算在我的头上好吗？”

　　“我也是老太太了呀。”艾莉夏笑起来。

　　他们的对话没有任何重点。少年叙述着陪一个精力过于充沛的老太太周游世界有多么辛苦，语气像极了爱操心的老妈子。而病榻上的王女只是笑着做一个听众，听他讲着从未去过的那些地方，眼中满是向往。

　　既然这么想去，为什么不去呢……

　　“玛奥特拉斯的净化已经初步完成。”少年说着，“很多地方我们还会再走一遍，加上鲁那鲁干的好事，由导师进行第二轮甚至第三轮净化还是有必要。罗泽带回了下一任导师，你不要太担心了。”

　　“担心什么？”

　　“国家啊世界啊……交给我们吧。”米库里欧说，“你不是跟史雷说过吗，要做为王女、作为政治家、作为骑士……也要作为一个女孩子活下去。偶尔忘了自己的责任吧。”

　　这个人眼里的寂寞，是低下头都遮盖不住的。

　　“这话我原封不动还给你。”艾莉夏笑起来，“不要继续跟随导师了，请留在海兰德吧。”

　　“养老吗？不要说不可能的话，这是我的责任，是天族的义务。”

　　“那么彼此彼此。”

　　两个人都笑着。龙默默地看着他们，忍受着胸口烧灼般的疼痛。

　　 

　　王女离世的那天早上，米库里欧去摘了一束花放到她床边的桌子上。她看着他熟练的动作，轻声问道：“你在卡姆兰也这样做过吗？”

　　“嗯？什么？”少年没能听清，“卡姆兰怎么了？”

　　艾莉夏缓慢地摇了摇头，笑了笑，努力撑起身子来。她说：“米库里欧，我想看看你的头发。”

　　少年扶她起来，顺从地搬了个凳子坐到她对面。年迈的王女伸出手捋了一下柔软的白发：“好像长了不少。”

　　“也不会长很多，毕竟天族活得久长得慢。”

　　“你变得和艾多娜一样毒舌了。”艾莉夏噗嗤一声笑起来。她已经不再对他们使用敬语，足够的熟悉、朋友间的相处和人类即将走向尽头的生命，让她不再拘泥于这些礼节了。

　　米库里欧耸了耸肩。

　　艾莉夏的动作很慢。她慢慢梳理着米库里欧并不算听话的头发。短发看不太出来，其实他的头发是自来卷，很容易缠在一起。艾莉夏慢慢的一点点梳开，两个人有一搭没一搭地说着过去的事情。

　　而他是站在一旁安静地汲取着回忆的时间小偷。

　　梳完后艾莉夏打趣说“要不要给你绑个蝴蝶结”，得到了米库里欧激烈的反对。他想，在自己不在的时候，究竟发生过多少有趣的事情？

　　好不甘心。

　　艾莉夏笑够了，像是不经意地，开口提了起来：“米库里欧，我小时候听乳母说，格林伍德有个习俗。”

　　“嗯？”

　　年迈的王女伸出手，轻轻拂开少年蓬松整齐的刘海，看着天族漂亮的紫色眼睛，像个给孩子们讲故事的老人那样温柔而和蔼：“当家人离开前往远方……为了许下对方能回来的愿望，被留在家乡的人会蓄起长发。实现愿望的那一刻，才能剪掉长发。”

　　天族的生命十分漫长，为了不会在漫长的时间里忘记你，当我每次看到越来越长的头发时，就会想起不在我身边的你。

　　“说什么呢，艾莉夏。”水之天族的紫瞳轻微颤抖着，少年压住了嗓子里含糊的低音：“我的头发可是很难打理的。他再不回来，我可没有能忍住不剪掉它的自信……”

　　他站在角落里，握紧了拳头。

　　然而直到艾莉夏死去，米库里欧依然没哭出来，他只是看着艾莉夏的墓碑，轻声地对莱拉嘟哝着：“为什么人类会死去呢……”

　　低落的、对某种事实死心的语气。

　　而史雷终于全部想起来了。

　　关于这个世界，这片大地，这个愿望，这个梦想……这个人。

　　沉睡的思念苏醒了，然而并非冰雪融化后的春天，而是更加寒冷的，看不到尽头一般的冬天。

　　 

　　 

　　【即便如此，你的声音仍传往呼唤的彼方】

　　史雷彻底放任了自己的意识。

　　他将主导权再次交还给了玛奥特拉斯，本来这么多年过去它也已经开始主动净化大地。与其说是交还，不如说是逃避。

　　史雷这才理解自己被玛奥特拉斯同化时的寻寻觅觅来自何处——他无法接受和米库里欧的分离，星空下自己对他展现的那个豁达笑容，说到底就是自欺欺人。他本以为自己没那么放不开，结果比谁都寂寞，以至于主动接受了玛奥特拉斯的意志选择了遗忘。

　　就算全部忘记，却依然会无意识地去找寻那个白色的少年。

　　说不定自己比米库里欧更没用。

　　玛奥特拉斯走在北国大地上的时候，史雷已经彻底睡熟了。连龙的哼哼都当做没听见。他不要醒过来，约好了的，要两个人一起来这里探索遗迹。

　　他才没有米库里欧那么奸诈。他发现的东西一定要跟对方分享。

　　然后总有一天，他相信米库里欧会带他再走一遍那些他没去过的地方。

　　他不想再去理会本不应存在的心痛感。到那天来临之前，他决定继续沉眠。

　　 

　　昏昏沉沉之中，他听到了声音。

　　细微的、近似啜泣的声音。

　　刚开始是少年青涩的声线，不知何时慢慢变得成熟，像破蛹的蝴蝶，却无法从蛹中脱离开来。他睁不开眼睛，不禁有些焦急地想帮助对方，手却无法伸出去。

　　“……史雷……”

　　那个小小的声音，温柔的近乎绝望。

　　他紧紧闭着眼睛不愿意睁开，对方的声音依然会传入耳中。他想起作为玛奥特拉斯走遍大地每一个角落的那个时期，雨滴落在树叶上，顺着树干滑落，经过草叶，渗入大地……传到他的身体，最终细细密密地将心脏包围。

　　“……史雷……为什么会有战争……”

　　“……艾多娜……看到了她的哥哥……天族还会……转生成守护天族吗……”

　　“……史雷……出地的春天……”

　　细密的，雨一样的声音。开始是断断续续，慢慢的，史雷听得越来越清晰。

　　“今天发现的遗迹有提到海那边的国家。海兰德王国再次开放了海上通商，以后就可以到格林伍德的那一边去了。”

　　“艾多娜把头发剪掉了。她说看到比自己还小的哥哥心情很复杂，想要变得成熟一点。”

　　“这次的导师实在是太任性了，罗泽也真够受的。”

　　“啊，这块墓板上的纹章，还记得吗？小时候在爷爷房间里见过。”

　　清润的男声正在变得柔和。他闭着眼睛，想伸手捂住耳朵却颤抖不停，想离那个声音再近一些，身体却不听使唤。

　　米库里欧正在慢慢适应自己不在的时光，这个认知让史雷感到恐惧。连带着玛奥特拉斯都开始躁动不安，这不是什么好征兆。他将自己与玛奥特拉斯同化，就代表他沾染污秽，就是这片大地再次陷入灾厄之时。

　　而细雨般的声音，又密密地落了下来。

　　“史雷，罗泽要死了。”

　　他感受到自己本不应存在的心沉了下去。

　　毕竟，人类的寿命并不长久。

　　 

　　距离艾莉夏去世也不过十数年。以人类的寿命来说，罗泽已经活的足够久，久到史雷睁开眼睛透过玛奥特拉斯看到她的时候，她依然是活蹦乱跳的老太太。大大咧咧的老导师毫不客气地将手中夹满细碎笔记的《天遗见闻录》砸在装哭的少年导师头上，扯开嗓子数落起来。费尔也变成了老妇人，笑着给叛逆的师徒俩沏了茶就转身出去了。

　　他看到站在罗泽身边的少年。他的头发比之前更长了一点点。米库里欧已经慢慢的恢复成了冷静自持的天族少年，偶尔也会被艾多娜气得跳脚，现在还要加上一个完全不听话的孩子，看起来很辛苦。莱拉、艾多娜和扎比达也都在，他们再次回到了海兰德王国，而罗泽的笑容，慢慢染上了病痛和烦躁。

　　他看到罗泽写着一封一封的信，然后一封一封的烧掉。她完全不像是将死之人，倒像是心愿未完的少女，一天早上她突然宣布要再次前往卡姆兰，被大家阻拦无果竟然自己半夜偷偷溜走，被拽回来还撇着嘴巴生闷气。

　　“我真的有急事……”看着一众天族怒气冲冲或不置可否的脸，罗泽说话有点没底气。“你们别把我当老太太好吗？”

　　“事实上，你是。”米库里欧头疼得不行，“罗泽，看在朋友的份上，不要乱跑了。”

　　他没说出口的是，即使罗泽的身体一直很好，但天族并不是笨蛋。长年劳累外加净化之行，即使是铁打的身体看不出来，整个人也有了衰败之兆。

　　“在天族眼里，人类的寿命很短吧。”罗泽反驳道，“所以我必须要再出去看看。米库里欧也是，想再去一次卡姆兰不是吗！”

　　米库里欧说不出话。他的恐惧越发扩大，是的，认识导师史雷的人，一个接一个的离世……这不可避免，人类的寿命本就有限。

　　“去确认吧，米库里欧。”罗泽攥住米库里欧的手，“史雷还在那里。即使我们都离开了你，他还在那里。”

　　史雷再次闭上了眼睛。他不想听也不想看了——

　　 

　　龙的呼气声再次响了起来。

　　比史雷先不耐烦的，是已经彻底恢复洁净的玛奥特拉斯。

　　【我没有兴趣再次被污染。】龙的声音粗糙而傲慢，【导师，若是你执意要堕落下去，我不介意让你现在就回去。】

　　史雷呆呆地看着它。他们的脚下是无尽的星河，星河之下是最终未能成行的罗泽和米库里欧。

　　“所以说，你已经没法去了。”米库里欧推着坐在轮椅上的罗泽慢慢的往前走，“艾多娜也说过，你要服老。”

　　“我老了你又不老。”罗泽哼了一声，转过头对米库里欧笑了：“呐米库里欧。”

　　“什么事？”

　　“当我死了，你就替我去看看。”罗泽制止了即将气的大叫出来的米库里欧，狡黠的笑容从少女时代就未曾变过：“替我去确认吧。或者替我去见史雷最后一面。告诉他我还蛮后悔的，为什么当时没意识到他要自我牺牲先拦下他。”

　　“他根本不会计较这些——”

　　“他不计较，我替你们计较。”罗泽抬起头，看着闪烁着繁星的夜色，“他要是能听到的话，就快点滚回来吧。责任也好义务也好，不完成就不能回来……这种规定太麻烦了，我是没法坚持那么久的。但是你能做到吧，即使过了很久很久，你也能再次见到他。”

　　史雷就算醒来也依然是人类，迟早还要经历那份离别。米库里欧咬紧了牙齿没有说话，罗泽拍了拍他的手。

　　“别这么悲观。他不会失约。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“别想着与其未来会分别不如永远别回来这样的事，”罗泽伸手摸了摸已经斑斑驳驳的栏杆，“即使他回来、你们只有短暂的数十年，那也是玛奥特拉斯给你们的礼物。”

　　这漫长的暂别，是为了那份重逢的喜悦而存在的。

　　“我相信着。”史雷再次听到那含糊的低音。米库里欧竭尽全力忍耐着哭泣，轻轻说着：“我比你们任何人都相信他会回来。我跟你约好，我会再次见到他的。”

　　“是吗，那就最好啦。”罗泽爽朗地笑了起来，“当家里有人等我回来，我拼了命也会回家去的。史雷也是。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“以后，可能，那家伙的家人只有你了哟。即使我们都不在了，你也会记得他的吧？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“不要哭啊米库里欧。”

　　“嗯……才不会哭。”米库里欧微笑，“放心吧，我啊，无论多久都会等的。”

　　史雷看着不远处的米库里欧，慢慢蹲了下去。手掌里储存着思念的重量，那么沉重又那么轻柔，他盖在脸上，却覆盖不住整张脸的悲泣。在五感都被夺走的导师脸上没有眼泪，那是比哭泣更痛苦的模样。

　　“我也是……我也是，米库里欧。”他轻声说着，对方永远听不到的话语，“无论多久，我都会去见你的。”

　　对不起。对不起。

　　请你等着我。

　　在那之前，对不起。

　　我比任何人都重视你，比任何人都喜欢你。

　　那份从儿时持续至今的依赖，终于跨越那片无尽的黑夜，变成了闪烁在心中的光芒。

　　 

　　再后来，米库里欧离开罗泽的墓，一个人前往卡姆兰。毫无悬念的，他没有在遗迹里见到任何人。

　　米库里欧站在那里，平静地压抑着悲伤，慢慢地说着罗泽最后的时光里说的话、做的事……还有很多很多的笑容。

　　“我觉得剪掉头发太麻烦了，所以，等你回来再说。”史雷听到他这么说，米库里欧轻松地笑着：“还有，罗泽说多笑笑比较好。你觉得呢？”

　　龙静静地沉浸在光芒之中，什么也没说。

　　 

　　缠绕在龙身上的阴霾和雾气，不知何时悄悄褪去了。取而代之的，是史雷耳边一天一天越发清晰的米库里欧的声音。剩下的时间变得更为漫长。他拼尽全力让自己去感受对方的存在，拼尽全力地去净化每个角落。

　　直到有一天，玛奥特拉斯回到卡姆兰。史雷听到龙的呼声，低沉而祥和：【这是额外的礼物。】

　　什么礼物？

　　【走遍这个世界的礼物。】

　　来不及细想，左手就开始慢慢地燃起热量。他听到了米库里欧的感叹。

　　“史雷，世界真广阔啊。要是我们当时一直留在出地，一定不会看到这么多的景色。”

　　龙的语气变得轻快了起来：【广阔的世界……以后是人类和天族的了。】 

　　他最后看到蓄起白色长发的天族青年站在卡姆兰遗迹的光芒前面，破釜沉舟般做出了告白：

　　“呐史雷，你知道吗，你一定不知道吧。”

　　他看到他泫然欲泣的脸，却依然没有眼泪落下来。

　　“你就是我的世界。”

　　那温柔的声音，穿透了导师作为神明最后的时间。

　　 

　　醒来的时候，最先看到身边细小的白花。

　　连名字都还没想起来，就先想起了花的名字。开在四片叶子的植物间的球状白花，第一片叶子代表希望，第二片代表信心，第三片代表幸运……

　　他伸出左手去抚摸那花朵，恍惚间觉得好像哪里不对，自己常用的并不是左手……

　　听到了某个温柔的声音，似乎在感叹什么绮丽的景色。他坐起来，支起身子，看向不远处踏入火之遗迹的白色身影。

　　全世界都溶解在那片白色之中。少年定定地看着那个背影，站起来跑了过去。

　　 

　　那个温柔的声音在很久很久以前，还是个稚嫩的孩子的时候，这样跟他说过：

　　“呐呐史雷。书上说四叶草的第四片叶子代表爱情，花语是‘幸福’。”

　　“爱情是什么？”

　　“不知道。大概是一直一直在一起？”

　　“唔，一直一直，有多久啊？”

　　“永远？”

　　“啊，那么——”

　　他伸出手，握住小小天族的手心，开心地笑了起来：“就是我们这样啦！”

　　

　　——TBC——

　　

　　△ 原文见LOFTER，这边留个存档。


End file.
